One Moment
by LivForAPurpose
Summary: Set during "The Curse of the Screaming Skull" when Bree and Chase are evil. One-shot.
Bree's P.O.V.

Evil. I am evil. Chase is too. We will take them out together. We will destroy them. Chase and I are a good team, and we will destroy them all. Oh! Here he comes now. "Hey! Thanks for saving me back there," he says, walking up to me and taking my knife to sharpen it.

"Whatever. Are we ready to do this?" I ask, anxious to kill.

"Almost. We have to make a plan," he replies, letting out a breathy laugh.

I groan, "Why do we have to make a plan?! Let's just go!"

"We have to destroy them! You want to destroy them, don't you?" He asks.

"Of course! I just don't know why we have to waste so much time planning." I reply.

He takes my arms and pulls me to the couch. We sit down. "We aren't wasting time. We are planning to win. Now you listen to me, cupcake! Sit down here and don't talk while I plan." he says.

I gasp at the nickname. I close my eyes and relive the painful memory. It's the name Marcus called me so many years ago. It would have hurt me before, but now it just makes me angry. Chase realizes his mistake and tries to apologize, "Look, I'm sorry about the name. Let's just do this thing."

I stand up and walk to the counter. I grab a knife and speed over to Chase. I look straight into his eyes and speak, "Too bad for you." I say, about to stab him.

I move my arm to stab him, but he catches it. He shakes his head and smirks before using my arm as a leverage to flip me. I land flat on my back and groan from the pain. Before I can get up, Chase is standing over me with the knife I had been holding. I try to get up, but Chase quickly kneels down and rests his knee on my stomach, preventing me from getting up. "Ugh! Chase!" I exclaim.

He laughs and climbs over me. I put up my feet and flip us over, grabbing the knife from him in the process. He looks confused for a moment before he realizes that I'm winning again. He pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. I throw the knife aside and punch him in the stomach, causing as much pain as I can. He groans in pain and I laugh, just as he did when he caused me pain. I keep punching him until he grabs my arms again. He has a strong grip. He uses his legs to kick my back and then flip me over his head. I scramble to stand up and lean on the couch when I do. He stands up quickly with almost no effort. We circle the couch, either of us on either side. He uses his molecular kinesis to take the knife that I had thrown and pull it to himself. I have to duck because it passes through where I'm standing. He then uses his molecular kinesis to hurtle it towards me. Luckily, I duck just in time and it misses its mark; me. "What are you even doing?" I yell.

"I don't know! You're the one who tried to kill me!" he replies, coming closer to me.

I stand still, not moving. I let him come closer to me. When he's only inches away from my face, I scream and he grabs his ears in pain. "Ow!" he cries.

I laugh. "That's what you get," I say.

He doesn't laugh. Instead, he tackles me again. He holds the knife an inch away from my face but then throws it aside. "There are better ways to kill you," he says simply.

He looks at me for a minute. His gaze seems to see into my very soul. I just lay there; frozen. He brings his face close to mine and speaks. "I can't have a disobedient partner. Maybe I'll just have to teach you a lesson," he growls.

I smirk. "And maybe I'll have to teach you a lesson on respect," I say, flipping him so that I'm on top.

I press my knee on his stomach; hard. He groans in pain. I laugh. He grabs my arms and holds them firmly. He sits up and pulls me closer again. "I hate you." I spit.

"I hate you too." he replies as I struggle to free my arms.

"You can't escape this one, Bree. I've got you right where I want you," he says.

"You do realize that I'm still winning," I say, digging my knee further into his stomach.

"Not for long." he replies in a strained voice.

I can tell that I'm hurting him. I smile. He says nothing else, so neither do I. I look at him again. His eyes glow red with hatred and fury. And.. maybe something else. I can't tell what it is. It feels familiar. I've seen it before. But I can't tell what it is for. He grits his teeth and stands up, making me slide down to the ground. I quickly stand and grab his wrist. I superspeed us to the doorway. "Not today, Hun," he says, taking my wrists in his hands and throwing me against the wall.

I groan from pain. The wind has knocked out of me and it's a little hard to breathe. "Oh, did that hurt the little baby? If you think that hurt, you haven't seen anything yet." He says, grabbing my arms and forcing me to stand up. I cough and lean against the wall for support. He sees this and takes the opportunity to slam his fist into my stomach before taking my wrists again and slamming me into the wall.

I cough and lean against the wall for support. He sees this and takes the opportunity to slam his fist into my stomach before taking my wrists again and slamming me into the wall. Our faces are close again, so I spit on his face. He is repulsed and draws back, letting go of me so he can wipe off his face. "You shouldn't have done that," he says, slamming me into the wall once again.

I yelp in pain and grit my teeth. "I still hate you, you know." I say sharply.

He comes so close, our noses are almost touching. "I know. I hate you too."

It happened so quickly. And almost as soon as it came, it was gone. It was... different. Like nothing I had ever felt before. Afterwards I thought I might be going insane. We didn't talk about it. We acted like it hadn't happened, but it did. Maybe no one will ever know why it happened. But I will always know that it did. Maybe it didn't mean anything, maybe it meant the world. Maybe it was because we were evil and out of our minds. But regardless of the reasons, it happened and there is no going back from this point on. We both knew that. Maybe know one will ever know about it, but we will always know that it happened. In that one, small, seeingly insignificant moment, I received my first kiss. From none other than Chase Davenport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later...

Bree's P.O.V.

"So you really don't remember anything?" asks Leo.

Chase and I look at each other a moment before answering, "Nope." we both say at once.

They believe us; we're off the hook. We look at each other again and I smile a bit. He blushes lightly and I smirk. "Well, Chase, how was that for a first kiss?" I ask quietly so that the others don't hear.

He turns bright red. "Let's never speak of this again." he says, " But, just so you know, it was great."

And then it's my turn to blush.


End file.
